


Tramps Like Us

by kinoface



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), Kimi wa Pet | Tramps Like Us
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Fingerfucking, Human Pets, M/M, bootlicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa decides to acquire a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramps Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to my beautiful betas, Phrenk and Mars, without whom this would make even less sense.
> 
> If it's the kind of thing that will bother you, here's your warning that Tsukushi and Sumire are both absent from this fic. Honestly though I think they're better off without these guys.

  
**i.**   
_your melody is mine alone_   


The first time Tsukasa sees Goda Takeshi is in spring, when his sister visits home and takes him out to a play. He resists at first — he doesn't care much for modern dance — but Tsubaki insists, and resisting her has never been one of his strong points.

They chat idly as they make their way up the stairs to their box suite. Tsubaki tells him about life away from their mother, asks how the family business is doing, and mentions how long she's been looking forward to this particular performance; apparently one of the dancers is someone she admires. They talk until the lights dim, and then they turn their attention to the stage as the curtains lift.

"That's him," Tsubaki whispers when the dancer appears onstage. He's smaller than the others, lanky and graceful, with a head of soft brown curls.

He's beautiful, and from his first elegant leap into the air, Tsukasa can tell he's the best.

~

The cherry blossoms come and go, Tsubaki returns to America, and Tsukasa hires someone to ask around about the dancer. He learns that Goda Takeshi is a habitual vagabond — setting up in one place, packing up and moving on when his luck there runs out. Tsukasa's luck is still going strong; his informant tells him that Goda has been spending the past few nights sleeping on the couch of his dance company's practice studio.

From there, it's easy enough. All Tsukasa has to do is show up one night after a performance, arms full with a bouquet of the finest flowers in Tokyo, and push through the crowd of adoring fans to ask if Goda would like to join him for dinner.

"Sorry," Goda says, bowing low enough to be respectful. "I don't really go out with fans."

"It'll be my treat," Tsukasa says. When Goda's expression remains guarded, he adds, "I hear you're looking for a place to stay."

Goda's smile unfurls as he steps forward to accept the flowers.

  
**ii.**   
_i wish you knew the perfect words_   


At this point in his life, Tsukasa is used to people obeying him without question, but he's honestly a little surprised at how easily Goda takes to the idea of being a human pet. He doesn't even seem impressed by the Domyoji family mansion as Tsukasa guides him through it, pointing out all the places he won't be allowed to venture without permission.

When they reach Tsukasa's room, on the other hand, Goda's eyes go comically wide at the sight of the plush, king-sized bed. He makes a running jump for it and rolls around on the comforter before finally flopping onto his stomach, limbs sprawled out to all four corners. "Cooomfyyyy!"

The mattress dips when Tsukasa perches on the edge, and Goda rolls toward him with a content sigh. "Have you ever slept on something so soft?" Tsukasa croons, hand creeping under the hem of Goda's pant leg to stroke over his bare, skinny ankle.

Goda doesn't respond verbally, instead shifting around until he's close enough to shove his mop of curls under Tsukasa's hand. At first Tsukasa takes it as a gesture of submission, but when Goda scoots closer and makes a noise of impatience, Tsukasa catches on.

He reaches out and runs a cautious hand over Goda's bowed head. Immediately, Goda leans into his touch and hums appreciatively, spurring him on. Goda's hair is soft and cool under Tsukasa's hand, and as Tsukasa continues to stroke, he thinks not for the first time tonight how pleased he is to have thought of acquiring a pet and to have made that thought a reality. He keeps petting and even scratches gently behind Goda's ears, then does it again when it makes Goda moan happily and wiggle his toes.

After a while Goda settles down with his head on Tsukasa's thigh. He's breathing so peacefully that Tsukasa thinks he's falling asleep and is about to demand that he not even _think_ about drooling on anything, but then Goda looks up at him and asks, "What do I call you, since I'm your pet now?"

"Master," Tsukasa replies instantly. As far as he's concerned, it's not up for debate.

Goda considers this. He rolls onto his back, head still resting on Tsukasa's thigh, and squirms around until his head is fully in Tsukasa's lap. "Master," he muses, as if he's testing it out. He waits until Tsukasa looks down at him, and then he asks, "What's your given name?"

Tsukasa scowls. "Why?"

"Just curious. Mine is Takeshi. You can call me that if you want, since you're my master. Or something cute like Go-chan or Shi-chan or — or even a real pet name, like Pochi, or Ichigo, or Momo —"

Just to shut him up, Tsukasa cuts in, "Tsukasa! My name is Tsukasa."

Goda grins and declares, "Then I'll call you Kasa-chan!" Before Tsukasa can argue, Goda clambers onto his knees and leans in close, so close that Tsukasa actually backs away. Goda just follows him, edging into his personal space, close enough for Tsukasa to feel the brush of his lips when Goda whispers into his ear, "If that's okay with Master."

Tsukasa's fists are clenched so tightly that his perfectly manicured nails are digging into his palms. He flushes and stammers, "Okay, but — but only when it's just the two of us!"

Goda wraps his arms around Tsukasa's shoulders and slumps against him. "Kasa-chan," he says, "what else should we do when it's just the two of us?"

Tsukasa has had enough. He shoves Goda out of his lap and onto the floor, feeling not even an ounce of pity when Goda lands on his ass and yips like a puppy that just got its tail stepped on. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight," Tsukasa snaps, voice booming to hide how flustered he is. "Behave yourself tomorrow and _maybe_ I'll let you sleep at the foot of the bed."

Goda climbs to his feet and rubs his butt, face contorted in an exaggerated expression of pain. "Masters are supposed to show their pets affection," he pouts.

"Pets are supposed to act appropriately around their masters," Tsukasa counters.

Goda huffs and skulks away to the couch on the other side of the room. Tsukasa watches him go, watches the way he drops onto the cushions and crosses his arms unhappily even as he obeys, and thinks again: yes, getting a pet was definitely a good idea.

  
**iii.**   
_let me see your honest face_   


Barely a week passes before Tsukasa grows tired of looking at Goda's ugly, oversized clothes, so he drags Goda off to his favorite boutique for a brand new wardrobe.

"Do you like this one?" he asks, holding up a silky blue button-down he owns in black.

Goda looks up from a fuzzy, rainbow-colored scarf. "Huh?"

Tsukasa scowls and goes back to picking out clothes on his own. Obviously there's no point in asking Goda's opinion.

By the time he's done, the store clerk who's waiting on them is holding so many pants, shirts, and coats that her knees are about ready to buckle. "Go try these on," Tsukasa tells Goda.

"What about these?" Goda asks, holding up a few hangers of his own. Tsukasa doesn't even look, just snatches them from Goda's hand, returns them to the rack, and bodily moves him towards the clerk.

Fifteen minutes later, Tsukasa is seated on one of the benches outside the dressing rooms, checking his hair in the mirror across the hall for the fifth time. He stomps his feet and sighs and barks out, "What's taking you so long!"

"Almost done!" Goda calls back.

When the dressing room door finally swings open, Goda steps out and turns around to show off a pair of patterned jeans and a faux-vintage T-shirt. The designs clash hideously, but at least now the clothes _fit_.

Goda is practically twirling, trying to see his back side in the mirror at the end of the hall. "They're nice," he says, "but I don't think I can dance in these jeans..."

"I'll get you some good dance clothes too," Tsukasa replies, but the truth is that he's only barely aware of what just came out of his mouth for how distracted he is by the way the T-shirt drapes off Goda's shoulders, the way the jeans cling to his strong dancer's calves. He was practically swimming in the clothes he had on earlier, but now Tsukasa can actually see the shape of his body. He's built a lot like Tsukasa, actually — scrawnier, for sure, but he has the same broad shoulders that taper down to a slim waist.

When he manages to drag his eyes back up to Goda's face, he finds Goda smirking knowingly.

"I take it you like them," he says, rocking back on his heels.

Tsukasa jumps to his feet, suddenly feeling very warm. "That shirt would go really well with the leather pants I picked out!" he yells, realizing a beat too late how loud it was.

Goda's mouth twitches as he slides his gaze away from Tsukasa, back to the mirror. "Those were too small."

Tsukasa calls for the store clerk and storms into Goda's dressing room to find the pants in question. When he steps back out, the clerk is there, looking terrified. "Get me another pair, one size larger," he orders.

She bows deeply and scurries away.

As soon as she's gone, Goda pounces on Tsukasa, draping his gangly arms over Tsukasa's shoulders and hanging off him like a child. Tsukasa jerks away from him, but Goda holds on tight, clinging even as Tsukasa tries to shove him away.

"Kasa-chan," he sing-songs right in Tsukasa's ear. "Thank you for buying me all these clothes~"

"You're welcome," Tsukasa says, though he's still pushing against Goda's chest.

"I suuuuper appreciate it," Goda says, and in one last burst of strength, he surges forward and licks Tsukasa's cheek.

At first Tsukasa is simply stunned, but his outrage catches up with him quickly. He drags Goda into the dressing room, barely remembering to slam the door behind them, and crowds Goda up against the mirror, hands fisted in the unpaid-for T-shirt.

"Quit fucking with me," he says, voice harsh even in his own ears. He can't stop looking at the familiar pout of Goda's mouth.

The way Goda slants his lower body forward is so slight that Tsukasa thinks he might be imagining it, but he can't possibly be imagining the way their hips are suddenly pressed together.

With not even a hint of teasing in his voice, Goda says, "What _should_ I do, Master?"

Tsukasa only gets as far as curling a hand in Goda's hair before they hear the clerk outside the door. "Domyoji-san? I have the pants you requested..."

Tsukasa glowers a moment longer before turning away to open the door and snatch the pants from the clerk.

He goes back to the bench, Goda goes back to trying on clothes, and by the time they've made it through everything Tsukasa picked out, he's forgotten how furious he was. But even as they sift through the pile to sort out the clothes they don't want, he hasn't forgotten the lazy smirk in Goda's eyes or the suggestive press of his hips.

~

After everything is paid for, Tsukasa wants to show off his pet, so he picks an outfit for Goda to wear out of the store — plus the godawful scarf Goda talked him into buying — and sends the rest of the bags home with the driver. They walk to an outdoor cafe populated by couples sharing a romantic lunch, teenagers in school uniforms, and dog owners who have tied their pets' leashes to the nearest chair arm, table leg, or fence post. Tsukasa orders for both of them, and as they eat their food, he watches the dog owners and imagines taking Goda's plate to set it down by his feet.

Would Goda obey? Tsukasa is sure that he would; he hasn't disobeyed a single order yet. Would he complain, or would he wordlessly sink to his knees? Would his tongue prove dexterous enough to lap up every last bite of food, or would Tsukasa have to scold him for spilling some?

Goda looks up at him and smiles around a mouthful of omelet rice as if he can tell how embarrassingly hard Tsukasa is right now.

Tsukasa crosses his legs and complains at the nearest waiter about how much hotter his soup should be.

~

That night he lets Goda sleep in the bed, where he curls up and hums appreciatively as Tsukasa strokes his hair.

Tsukasa moves to scratch behind Goda's ears, and before it even occurs to him to stop, he hears himself murmur, "Good boy."

Goda stiffens for just a moment, then relaxes.

"Good boy, Go-chan," Tsukasa adds, and he feels a dark thrill at the way the words taste on his tongue, the way they make Goda beam with pride.

  
**iv.**   
_nothing but missed signals when i want to hear your voice_   


If Tsukasa had known that Goda would get so pissed off about him punching out some dude in his honor, well, he still would have done it, but he might not have laughed about it afterwards. Now they're in the VIP room Tsukasa kicked everyone else out of, and Goda isn't even speaking to him, instead choosing to sulk on the other side of the couch and cross his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

"Drink your beer," Tsukasa grouses, gesturing to the glass on the table beside their couch. He bought the drink as a token of forgiveness — what more does Goda _want_?

Goda looks at him without turning his head, then scoffs, "Are you going to punch me in the face if I don't?"

"Just drink it."

"I'll take that as a yes," Goda says. Somehow even the way he scoops up the glass looks spiteful.

If possible, Tsukasa thinks he might be getting even angrier than he was when he punched that guy. He doesn't even try to keep his voice down as he yells, "It's not my fault you were dancing with him!"

"That's what people do in clubs," Goda says, gesturing to the room around them and spilling some of his beer in the process. "They _dance_."

"With their dates, not with random strangers!"

"My date, is that what you are? Don't you mean owner?"

Tsukasa feels his hands clench into fists, completely beyond his control. "Yes," he says, "I _am_ your owner, remember? And that means you're supposed to do what I tell you."

"That doesn't give you the right to go around hitting other people," Goda says, jabbing a finger at Tsukasa with the same hand holding his drink.

Tsukasa sees another drop of beer spill over the lip of the glass, and he finally snaps, "Careful!", because worrying about his clothes is so much easier than continuing this needless argument.

But now Goda looks like he's planning something. He glances at his drink, then downward. His mind is working fast and Tsukasa is struggling to catch up, but when Goda extends his arm and loosens his grip on the glass, Tsukasa doesn't have to look down to know that it's balanced precariously over his Italian leather shoes.

Goda stares, daring Tsukasa to back down — but backing down is not in Tsukasa's repertoire. Their eyes stay locked, even as Goda begins to slowly tip the glass.

At the first splash of liquid on his shoe, Tsukasa lashes out to grab Goda's wrist, but the movement just causes more of the beer, along with some of the frothy head, to spill out. Tsukasa feels the rage swelling up inside of him, and it only rises faster when Goda winces unabashedly at the way Tsukasa is gripping his wrist. He grits his teeth, imagining that he can feel the bones in Goda's arm grinding the same way, and in a flash of lucidity, he thinks: _I didn't plan on this._ This was never part of his vision when he decided to make Goda his pet, none of it, not the way tonight has gone, not the way their relationship has developed, not the way he feels about Goda or the playful, infuriating battle of tug-of-war he can never seem to win.

He never pictured himself here, but there's something sparking in Goda's eyes that he can't look away from — there's something about Goda that makes him want more than he's ever wanted from anybody.

He yanks Goda closer, emboldened by the breathy gasp it elicits, and growls, "Lick it up."

At first Goda just looks at him, as if trying to gauge how serious he is. But then something in his expression changes. He pulls free of Tsukasa's grasp and sets his drink back down onto the table, and then he slinks off the couch and onto his knees.

Tsukasa's heart starts beating a little faster, but he doesn't dare say anything as Goda lowers himself onto his elbows, his forearms and palms flat against the floor.

"Yes, Master," he says.

And then he presses his tongue against the leather of Tsukasa's shoe and drags a long, wet stripe all the way up the side.

Tsukasa is hard so suddenly that he actually feels a bit lightheaded. He can't do anything but watch and spur Goda on by whispering, "You'll regret it if I find any later."

Goda makes a noise of acknowledgment, but he's already lapping all up along the laces, working the tip of his tongue in between the gaps in the leather to make sure he reaches every crevice. He keeps licking until it's completely clean, until it's shiny and wet, and then he rises to his knees. Tsukasa's eyes track his every movement as his hands slide up Tsukasa's calves, up his thighs, to his hips.

His long fingers hover over the clasp of Tsukasa's slacks. He looks up, a question in his eyes. All Tsukasa has to do is nod.

Goda uses his hands to work the pants open and tug them down Tsukasa's hips along with his briefs, and after that he keeps his hands clenched in the fabric, using only his mouth. He licks at Tsukasa's balls like he licked at the shoes, then inches up along the shaft until he reaches the tip and takes as much as he can into his mouth.

Tsukasa doesn't try to hurry, and Goda doesn't seem impatient. His mouth is warm and wet and he can take quite a lot of Tsukasa's cock at once, and when Tsukasa gets close, he works his hand into Goda's hair to help him take just a little bit more. Goda moans at the pull but goes along with it, his fists clenched tightly in Tsukasa's pants.

When Tsukasa comes, Goda takes it all and swallows without spilling a drop.

After the pleasure subsides, Tsukasa pulls Goda up by his curls until he's kneeling on the couch, straddling Tsukasa's legs. "Good boy, Go-chan," he sighs, and finally, _finally_ , after so many weeks of imagining, he pulls Goda's mouth to his.

Goda clutches Tsukasa's shoulders and whines into the kiss. He pushes his hips forward so Tsukasa can feel how hard he is, then breaks away and moans, "Kasa-chan —"

Tsukasa squeezes him through his jeans, enjoying the way it makes him shudder. "What is it, Go-chan? Tell me what you want."

"Kasa-chan — _Master_ , please —"

"What is it?" he asks again, stroking only hard enough for Goda to feel it and then pulling away when Goda tries to thrust against him. "Be a good pet and tell me."

Goda closes his eyes, as if putting this desire into words is too much even for him, he who's been pushing Tsukasa's buttons since day one. He bites his lip, he bows his head, and finally he says, "Master, please make me come."

And Tsukasa says, "No."

~

The drive home is silent, the walk up to Tsukasa's room equally so. When they get inside, Tsukasa tells Goda he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, and then he goes to take a shower and jerk off because even though he came at the club, controlling Goda in this way has him so turned on he can't think straight.

He doesn't finish himself off, thinking it might be nice to do that in the bedroom where Goda will hear him. But when he returns, he finds Goda kneeling on the bed, eyes as wide as they've ever been.

Goda says only, "Master."

Just the sight of him makes Tsukasa's dick twitch. He settles comfortably onto the bed and pulls Goda into a sharp kiss that lasts only a few breathless moments before he's guiding Goda firmly downwards.

"Selfish," Goda mutters, but in the next instant he's easing Tsukasa's dick out through the slit in his boxers and wrapping his lips around the head.

As he lies there and basks in the glorious suction of Goda's mouth, Tsukasa is peripherally aware of the way Goda is rutting against the mattress. He envisions Goda finishing himself like that, spilling all over the sheets, and imagines ordering him to lick _that_ up. That's when Tsukasa comes, for the second time that night, so overwhelmed that he can't help but cry out.

Immediately, Goda is crawling up along the length of Tsukasa's body, laying kisses as he goes and whining, "Kasa-chan, please touch me, please —"

Floating happily in the afterglow of two incredible orgasms, Tsukasa decides to take pity on his pet. With one hand he reaches up to latch tightly on to Goda's hair, and with the other hand he reaches past the waistband of Goda's pajama pants to grasp his leaking cock.

Goda curls over him, gripping his shoulders helplessly and whimpering as he rocks into Tsukasa's hand. Tsukasa has kissed but never touched another man like this before, but he catches on quickly, using Goda's precome to slick him up and stroking the way he likes to stroke himself. It must be working, because before long Goda is keening against his shoulder and shaking as he comes.

Tsukasa is honestly a little disappointed that none of it gets on the sheets.

  
**v.**   
_being with you like this is good enough_   


When Tsukasa bursts into the bedroom, Goda is startled awake from the nap he was taking sprawled across the bed. Even with his sleepy eyes, he immediately sees the distress on Tsukasa's face. "Kasa-chan, what is it?"

"It's my stupid hag of a mother!" Tsukasa roars, slamming the door closed and looking for something to break.

In the face of Tsukasa's fury, Goda's calm demeanor seems out of place. "I know about troublesome mothers," he says. "Tell me what happened."

Right now the only thing keeping Tsukasa from smashing the antique vase within arm's reach is that it was a gift from his sister. Instead, he breathes deeply and crosses the room to the bed, keeping his hands in tight fists at his sides as he explains what happened.

"She shows up out of the blue for the first time in months, and all she wants to talk about is _you_. 'I've been hearing this,' 'the servants have told me this' — she wants me to just get rid of you! _Get rid of you!_ Like you're just some — some —"

"Toy?"

Tsukasa doesn't respond. He doesn't know what he's feeling, only that it's something more than furious indignation, and even if he did, he wouldn't know how to put it into words. So he stands there at his bedside, seething quietly until Goda reaches for him, whispering "C'mere" and pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

Without even thinking about it, Tsukasa finds himself stroking Goda's hair. The familiar, comforting touch calms him marginally, but the helpless rage is still coiled tight inside him and he doesn't know what to do with it. He lets himself be tugged onto the bed until he's kneeling over Goda, kissing him feverishly. He pushes Goda's shirt up, yanks at his pants, feeling completely out of control and knowing only that he wants all of Goda bared to him, and when Goda is finally naked underneath him, he presses their hips together and relishes the way it makes Goda gasp his name. "Kasa-chan —"

"Master," Tsukasa corrects him, laying a trail of teeth-edged kisses down his clavicle.

The next bite, right over one of his nipples, has Goda arching clear off the bed and crying out, " _Master!_ "

It only fuels the fire burning low in Tsukasa's gut. He wants to make Goda scream. He wants to make him scream so loud the whole house will hear, and everyone will know Tsukasa is the one doing it to him.

He grinds down and keeps biting, sucking marks into Goda's skin anywhere he can. He makes it all the way down to Goda's stomach before Goda stops him, pulling him up for another kiss. When they break apart, Goda says, breathless, "Here, let me —" and pulls Tsukasa's right hand up to suck the middle finger into his mouth. Tsukasa's dick gives a twitch of interest, but when he starts to ask, Goda says around the finger, "Just wait."

When he's satisfied that Tsukasa's finger is wet enough, he guides it down between his legs. Tsukasa watches, curious and captivated, letting Goda control his hand.

Before he knows what's really going on, his finger is sinking down into tight, blinding heat.

"Oh fuck," he gasps. Suddenly he feels as if he can hardly breathe. He slides in just a centimeter deeper and feels his arousal flare when it makes Goda's breath hitch. "Is this — yeah? Is this what you want?"

Goda lets go of Tsukasa's hand to stretch his arms above his head. "It's what _you_ want, isn't it?"

 _Yes,_ Tsukasa thinks, yes, this is what he wants, and he didn't realize it before but now there's not a single other thought in his head. He pushes his finger in down to the knuckles, and Goda shudders. "Slowly, slowly — it's been a while."

The thought of Goda doing this with anyone else makes Tsukasa feel enraged. "I don't want to go slow," he says.

Goda had been looking hazily up at the ceiling, but now he turns his eyes on Tsukasa, sizing him up in that maddening way of his. He does something that has him tightening around Tsukasa's finger, and he asks, "Do you have any lube?"

Tsukasa withdraws to lean over and rifle through his top drawer for the silky, warming lubricant he likes to use when he's jerking off. He spreads some onto his fingers and situates himself again between Goda's knees, and by the time Goda gets his legs over Tsukasa's shoulders, stretching effortlessly, the lube has begun to feel pleasantly warm.

Goda bites his lip around a whimper when Tsukasa works his finger back inside. It only takes a few moments of pumping before he moans, "Another."

One finger was a tight fit, but Tsukasa thinks that two feels perfectly snug, like this passage was carved out especially for him, and anyone else wouldn't be able to fit. That's what he imagines as he works his fingers in and out, that he's the only one who's ever touched Goda this way, the only one who's ever done this for him, ever made him feel this good.

He pulls nearly all the way out, ready to work back inside, but Goda stops him with a hand on his wrist. "Try crooking your fingers," he says, and then, when Tsukasa does that, "Now go in, and press up — yeah, like that — look for —"

But he doesn't have to say it. Tsukasa finds it all on his own: a little bump that, when he rubs his fingertips over it, makes Goda twist and pant. He keeps going over it, trying out different speeds, pressures, angles, cataloging each reaction to find the ones he likes best. He feels giddy with how in control he is, like he's a puppeteer who can make Goda squirm or arch or cry out just with the way he moves his fingers inside him.

He tries three fingers without being prompted, but he only gets down to the second knuckle before another idea sparks in his mind: he wants to see if he can hit that spot with his dick.

He gets his pants unzipped and down around his thighs before Goda catches on, but once he does, he halts Tsukasa from pressing forward with two feet planted flat against his chest. "Condom," he says sternly.

"What — I don't have any!"

"I have some in my bag."

Tsukasa can't help but frown at that. "What are you doing carrying those around?"

Goda doesn't answer, just wriggles away and hops off the bed to go rummage through his backpack at the other end of the room. He returns with a strip of condoms which he drops into Tsukasa's drawer after tearing one off the end. As soon as he's back on the bed, Tsukasa pulls him into a kiss and doesn't let him go even as Goda tears the wrapper open and rolls the condom onto Tsukasa, even as he gropes blindly for the lube.

They only stop kissing when Goda pulls away to lie back down against the pillows. He drapes his legs over Tsukasa's shoulders again, and locks his ankles behind Tsukasa's neck to pull him closer, and when the head of Tsukasa's cock is finally nudging against him, he says, " _Now_ you can fuck me."

Tsukasa scowls, "I can fuck you whenever I want."

Goda says, "Of course, Master," and if it sounds a little patronizing, Tsukasa is too distracted by the feel of Goda clenching around him as he pushes inside to notice.

~

It takes a bit of trial and error, but Tsukasa is pleased to discover not only that he _can_ hit that spot with his dick but also that he can in fact make Goda scream loud enough that a servant comes knocking to ask if everything is all right.

"We're busy!" Tsukasa shouts, throwing his alarm clock at the door.

~

Afterwards, when they've both caught their breath and have settled under the sheets so that Tsukasa can stroke Goda's hair, Goda hooks a leg over Tsukasa's hips and murmurs, "Feel better?"

Tsukasa does feel better, but there's still a thread of stubborn anger tugging at him. He tightens his hand in Goda's hair and pulls him closer, wrapping a possessive arm around his shoulders.

"I'm not getting rid of you," he says.

He wants to add, _You're not just some toy,_ but he doesn't dare.

He thinks Goda might know it anyway.

  
**vi.**   
_let me believe, just for now, in an endless love_   


When Tsukasa opens the door of the car he sent to pick Goda up from the dance studio, he's delighted to see that Goda is still wearing the blindfold as instructed. Feeling giddy with anticipation, he reaches in to take Goda's hand and lead him out of the car.

"Kasa-chan?" Goda questions, squeezing Tsukasa's hand.

"Of course. Who else would do something this romantic?"

Goda laughs and allows Tsukasa to lead him away from the car, through a gate, then down onto his knees. Tsukasa gives one last cursory glance to make sure everything is as it should be, and when he's decided that it's all perfect, he reaches behind Goda to untie the blindfold.

At first Goda shies away from the sunlight, but as his eyes adjust, he looks curiously at the mysterious location he's found himself in. That it's a park is immediately obvious, but he pieces more together as he notices the fence surrounding them, the dozen or so people playing and running with unleashed pets, and, finally, the sign outside the gate.

"Kasa-chan," he says, not bothering to hide his amusement, "is this a dog park?"

Tsukasa can only grin, thrilled that Goda seems to be enjoying his surprise and proud of himself for having come up with it. The location, after all, was entirely his idea.

The picnic, on the other hand, was his sister's, and that's what Goda notices next: the red-and-white checkered blanket spread out beneath them, the wicker basket overflowing with fruit, the bento boxes laid out to display all the most delicious foods Tsukasa could think of — including omelet rice, Goda's favorite. And at the other end of the blanket, right beside Tsukasa, is a small box wrapped in blue paper and black ribbon.

Goda immediately notices the gift, but he ignores it in favor of exclaiming about the food. "Kasa-chan is the best!" he crows, settling more comfortably and reaching for the omelet rice. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes," Tsukasa replies, and then, "Well, no — but I told the cook that if it wasn't the best he's ever made, I'd fire him!"

Goda grins and mumbles around a huge mouthful of rice, "You're right, that _is_ super romantic."

They eat together, discussing the play Goda is practicing for and Tsukasa's latest run-in with his mother. Every now and then a dog will wander their way, attracted by the smell of their food, and Tsukasa thinks, _Well, maybe this wasn't the greatest idea after all,_ but Goda seems to enjoy petting them until their owners inevitably jog over to fetch them and offer an apology. Tsukasa wants to shoo the dogs away, but after a corgi hops into Goda's lap and makes him laugh, he stops minding so much.

When they've eaten as much as they can and have packed the rest away, Goda stretches his arms out with a huge yawn and tips over to plop his head in Tsukasa's lap. "This is nice," he says, squirming around to get comfortable. He ends up on his side, facing away from the gift which he still hasn't touched or asked about or even looked at since he first saw it.

Finally Tsukasa can't take it anymore. "Aren't you going to open your present?!" he asks, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Goda says, "Oh, a present?", not even trying to hide his smile.

He sits up and takes the box Tsukasa shoves at him, only shaking it a little bit before giving up any attempt at guessing. He slides the ribbon off and tears excitedly into the paper, and when he lifts the lid and sees what's inside, his eyebrows shoot so high on his forehead that they become lost beneath the fluff of his bangs.

Tsukasa asks, "Do you like it?"

Goda is expressionless and silent for long enough that Tsukasa begins to worry. He's about to bluster through some enraged explanation of how he can return it but it'll be a hassle and really Goda will owe him for all the trouble — but then Goda's eyes flit up from the box to Tsukasa's, and he says, "Put it on me?"

As he reaches into the box, Tsukasa wills his heart to stop beating so fast, as if he's some disgustingly lovesick child. He's not lovesick at all, he insists to himself. He's just happy to have, and take care of, and be here with, his pet.

The fit is perfect — tight enough to be snug, loose enough to be comfortable — and the baby-blue color looks so pretty against the pale skin of Goda's throat. The silver charm hangs at just the right length, coming to rest in the dip of Goda's collarbone, a flawless display for the custom engraving:

_Go-chan._

Tsukasa sits back to admire the gift, and Goda wordlessly reaches up to touch it, running his fingertips over the butter-soft leather, feeling the distinct grooves of the lettering on the tag.

"What does this mean?" he asks. His voice is unusually quiet.

Tsukasa answers without even having to think. "It means I want to keep you."

"You don't mind if other people know?"

"Why should I? I _want_ them to know! I want _everyone_ to know."

At that, Goda finally smiles. He doesn't say anything as he lies down to rest his head in Tsukasa's lap once again, fingers never straying from the collar. He looks like he's thinking very deeply about something, and Tsukasa doesn't want to interrupt. Still, there's something else he's excited for Goda to know about.

"By the way," he says, twirling a strand of Goda's hair around one finger. "It's at home, but when I bought the collar, I also bought a matching leash."

Goda's gaze snaps to his. He reaches up to pull Tsukasa down until Tsukasa is nearly bent in half and they're face to face, first so can kiss Tsukasa chastely, and then so he can whisper a slew of filthy ideas about what exactly they can do with that leash.

By the time Tsukasa is sitting up again, he's already halfway to rock-hard and contemplating the merits of just shoving Goda into the car right now and driving home without even packing up the remains of their picnic. Logic wins out in the end, assisted by the knowledge that they will have plenty of time to do those and many other things in the future.

In the meantime, Tsukasa leans back to lie on the blanket and reaches down so he can stroke Goda's soft curls.

"Good boy, Go-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The section headers are all lyrics from Jun's "Naked," the official unofficial theme song of this fic. (The unofficial unofficial theme song is ["I Go Crazy Because of You"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVNlC5V1ucU) by T-ara.)
> 
> 2\. My headcanon is that Momo is twenty, same as in KWP, but Domyouji is a few years older. I intentionally left their ages ambiguous, though, so you can draw your own conclusions.
> 
> 3\. I also have miles of unwritten headcanon about the dynamics of their relationship and what each one is looking for and what each one actually achieves in the end, but that too is something I at least tried to keep open. But I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!
> 
> 4\. My _other_ headcanon is that the clothes Domyouji picks out are the clothes worn by Jang Geun Suk's version of Momo. :D
> 
> 5\. I didn't truly realize the extent to which key letters aid reading speed/comprehension until I tried to write a fic about two people named Tsukasa and Takeshi. And that is literally the only reason Momo is Goda in this fic.
> 
> 6\. Meanwhile, Tsukushi and Sumire hook up and go on a beautiful tropical vacation and get married and live happily ever after without any manipulative dudes around to screw with them. The end~


End file.
